Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of computer technologies, and in particular, to an automatic test system and test method for a computer, a record medium, and a program product.
Related Art
Industrial computer or Basic Input Output System (BIOS) manufacturers need to perform a series of tests after modifying program code or hardware design, so as to make sure that the modification and the new mainboard are capable of executing program code normally while original functions are not destroyed. For example, a conventional mainboard test system may use multiple test programs during tests, so as to perform different test functions or processes. However, these tests are usually labor-consuming and time-consuming.